peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 January 1981
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1981-01-12 ;Comments *The TV Smith session from this show is also available in three separate files with Peel links. They also capture the beginning and end of the programme. *Peel mentions that he will be appearing with Sheena Easton on Radio One's singles review programme Roundtable on Friday 23rd January. JP: "I can scarcely wait for that, I must admit." *John also mentions that he will be appearing on BBC1's Nationwide on Wednesday evening (he thinks), "talking about albums of the year and that sort of thing." *The Honey Bane single had been handed to Peel by the artist herself at Broadcasting House reception the previous week. *The Peer Pressure 7" was sent to Peel by a member of Ruts DC. *'Reason To Believe' by Tim Hardin is played as a tribute to the folk musician, who had died the previous month. Sessions *TV Smith's Explorers, one and only session. Recorded 1981-01-05. No known commercial release. *Adam & The Ants, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1978-01-23. Available on Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Undertones, #5 (rpt). Recorded 1980-11-16. Available on Listening In. Radio Sessions 1978-1982 (Sanctuary). Tracklisting *'File 4 '''begins. Start of show: ''"Well, you win a few and you lose a few: Liverpool will still win the league anyway. On 10 January, Peel's team had lost by 2 goals to nil against Aston Villa: they beat West Ham after a replay of the League Cup Final in April, and also won the European Cup in May, but only finished fifth in the League - their lowest position in a 20-year period - with Villa winning the title. I was sorry to see Meadowbank go down by the odd goal, though. Tonight, from January 1978, our first Adam and the Ants session all over again, together with three new tunes from the Undertones - well, you may have heard them before on the radio, but they're pretty new - and also the debut of TV Smith's Explorers, but to start the programme.... is it too early to nominate an album of the year for 1981?" # *Sheena Easton: Take My Time (album - Take My Time) EMI EMC 3354 *Undertones: Positive Touch (session) :JP: "Seven minutes into the programme and no songs about anybody dying. What's the matter with me?" *Honey Bane: Turn Me On Turn Me Off (7") EMI Zonophone Z15 *Ralph And The Ponytails: Refund The Cost (12" EP - Ralph And The Ponytails) Ponytunes RATP-2 :(JP: 'TV Smith's Explorers: you've doubtless heard their excellent single already numerous times. This is....') # *TV Smith's Explorers: Walk Away (session) # :(JP: 'Ah yes, I've seen it done any times.') # *Wailing Souls: Kingdom Rise Kingdom Fall (12") Greensleeves GRED 43 *Peer Pressure: Underachiever (7" EP - That's Why They Call 'em Moms) Resistance PP3/PP4 :JP: "I rather feel that I'm a bit of an underachiever as well actually, I've never met David Frost or Michael Parkinson or Russell Harty or any of the people who really count. I once sat across the table from Russell Harty but he didn't speak." *Ventures: Walk Don't Run *Adam & The Ants: It Doesn't Matter (session) *Passions: I'm In Love With A German Film Star (7") Polydor POSP 222 :JP: "I can't understand why the whole world hasn't gone Passions crazy, I must say." *Cravats: Triplex Zone (album - In Toyland) Small Wonder CRAVAT 1 *B Movie: Nowhere Girl (12") Dead Good BIG DEAD 12 *TV Smith's Explorers: The Last Words Of The Great Explorer (session) # *Hugh Griffiths: Step It In Ballet (7") Greedy Puppy :Trailer for tomorrow evening's 'Talkabout' programme. *Donnie Elbert: Have I Sinned (album box set - The Old King Gold Collection - Rhythm And Blues Chartbusters) Rare Bid BID 8036 *Undertones: You're Welcome (session) *Wedge: Penetration (mini album - The Big Bad Boss Beat Of ...) Rhino RNEP 509 *Penetration: Danger Signs *Adam & The Ants: Deutscher Girls (session) *General Echo: Drunken Master *Tim Hardin: Reason To Believe *TV Smith's Explorers: The Servant (session) # :(JP: 'But where is Gaye Advert? goes up the cry from 10,000 coarse throats.) # *Fire Engines: Hungry Beat (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *Mikey Dread: Radio One (split 7" with Clash - Hitsville U.K. / Radio One) CBS CBS 9480 *Adam & The Ants: Lou (session) *'File 4' cuts out :(JP: 'That's it: goodnight.') # :Sections marked # on files 1-3 File ;Name *1) PEEL Walk Away *2) PEEL Last Words *3) PEEL Servant *4) 1980-01-12 Peel Show DB217 ;Length *1) 00:03:48 *2) 00:05:13 *3) 00:03:39 *4) 1:33:42 ;Other *1-3 Very good FM stereo sound @ 128 kbps. Many thanks to Dave. *4) File created from DB217 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Derby Box